


Cutesy Band-aids

by luvrvision



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Nero's girlfriend patches him up after a rough day of demon slaying.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Cutesy Band-aids

"Oh, you're so fussy!"

"(Y/N), babe, I heal like fucking Wolverine! I'm fine!" Nero insisted as he pushed her hand away for what felt like the millionth time.

"Doesn't mean it's the right kind of healing," she retorted. "Hold still."

"What do you mean, 'the right kind of healing'? How does my body heal itself wrong?"

"I mean, wouldn't it be nice if you were taken care of? Y'know, ointments and bandages with hearts all over them." (Y/N) cleaned the blood from a nasty scrape on Nero's brow and he sucked in a breath. She frowned.

"You better not put bandages with hearts all over them on me," Nero warned. "Dante will never let me hear the end of it."

"I'll do whatever I want," (Y/N) mumbled, only halfway thinking about what she was saying. Before she could even blink, her wrists were caught in Nero's strong grip and he was smirking at her.

"What was that, babe?"

"Nero, I will pin you down and make you stay still if you don't let me finish here," she threatened, trying to tug her hands free. 

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," Nero laughed.

"Would you, now?" (Y/N) raised an eyebrow. Without a second thought, she slung her leg over his lap, effectively straddling him and trapping him between her body and the couch. Nero released her hands in surprise before a dopey grin spread across his face. "Now hold. still."

"You're hardly pinning me down, baby," he pointed out as (Y/N) returned to her task.

She grabbed his chin and tilted his head forcefully, dabbing some ointment onto the cut on his cheek before replying, "No, but we both know you aren't going to move me. Now get your shirt off. I'm sure your torso didn't escape unscathed."

"So bossy," Nero teased as he followed her instructions, tossing his black t-shirt to the side.

"It's the only way I can make you listen to me," (Y/N) giggled as she assessed the damage to his chest. She pouted when she saw the gnarly laceration spanning his ribs. Nero ducked his head, too shy to allow her to see the blush creeping onto his face. He'd never admit it, but he did like when (Y/N) doctored him up like this. It was comforting to know he was cared for so deeply.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before (Y/N) was finally satisfied with her work. She hadn't bandaged it yet, but she straightened up, drumming playfully on Nero's chest.

"All better!" she sang, grinning as Nero gazed up at her. She leaned down to give him a loving kiss on the forehead, but Nero had other ideas. He caught her lips with his own, expressing his thanks with the action. (Y/N) hummed, more than happy to sit on her devil hunter's lap and kiss for however long he wanted.

But she still needed to wrap the wound.

"Hang on, baby, I gotta put some wrapping on your side," she said, pulling back and grabbing her package of bandaging. Nero grumbled in protest and thrust his hips up suddenly, making (Y/N) squeak in surprise.

"Nero!" she hissed, glaring down at his smirking face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hurry up," he demanded, bucking his hips up again. He loved the bewildered innocence in his partner's eyes when he did so. Teasing her was one of his favorite things to do. She was just so cute when she was caught off guard.

(Y/N) blushed as she finished up with his side as quickly as she could with the now constant drag of his hips against her. Nero smiled when she returned her attention to him, tugging her down for another kiss.

"Y'know," (Y/N) said between kisses, "just for that... I gave you the heart ones."

"You did not!" Nero exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He was careful to keep her planted in his lap as he peered at his side. Sure enough, his wound had been adorned with cutesy pink bandages. (Y/N) giggled mischievously as Nero glared at her. Without warning, he flipped them over and pinned her down with his hips. A gasp left (Y/N)'s lips as Nero attacked her neck, grinding his hips into her the way he knew she loved.

"I'll get you for that, baby. Spread your legs."


End file.
